


Show Me and I'm All Yours

by gavinsky



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight Dirty Talk, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinsky/pseuds/gavinsky
Summary: “Will you still teach me?” Neil asked.Kevin was quiet again, but not for long this time. “Every night.”(or the AU where instead of learning Raven drills, Kevin teaches Neil about sex)





	Show Me and I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a series that will end up as Kandreil, but then I'm notorious for never finishing what I started so who the hell knows. This work is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. Title of this work is from Alina Baraz & Galimatias' song "Show Me" which is a great song that you should definitely listen to. Leave me a comment on what you think and thanks for reading! Feel free to follow my [tumblr](http://gavinsky.tumblr.com/)

_“Will you still teach me?” Neil asked._

_Kevin was quiet again, but not for long this time. “Every night.”_

○ ○ ○ ○

At first, Kevin’s lessons were strictly Exy related. A repetition of Raven drills that Neil mastered slowly but surely with Kevin a harsh critic beside him and Andrew snoozing in the stands. Neil didn’t mind Kevin’s gruff voice in his ear, spelling out a litany of his faults on the court. Not when the novelty of having Kevin Day in his life still hadn’t faded entirely yet. Kevin had been pressed between the pages of Neil’s binder for so long that it was startling to have him pressed up against him, all hot blood and sweat slick skin. And if Neil, perhaps, missed a few shots on purpose, just to feel the tower of Kevin’s body draped against his own as he tried to correct his aim, well that was no one’s business but his own.

“You need to swing with more force,” Kevin ordered during one of their night sessions. His voice held something strange in it, something vaguely sultry and Neil fought not to shiver when Kevin settled one large hand around his hip. His other hand covered Neil’s where it held tightly to his racquet. The air around them was electric, the way the world felt before a storm. Like it was bracing itself; like it was waiting for the crash and strike.

Kevin was pressed close behind him and the hand around his hip slowly slid to lie flat against his abdomen. Neil’s pulse revved up, matched the same rhythm of Andrew’s car when he pressed his foot down heavy on the gas.

“Now you pull back,” Kevin crooned in his ear. In the stands, Andrew had straightened up from his previous slouch to watch them. His stare felt like a catalyst and Neil didn’t know why.

Their arms wound back and then punched forward and the ball flew from the cradle of Neil’s racquet. It slammed into the goal like a gunshot and the arena was silent save for the quiet thump-thump-thump of the ball against the floor.

“Like that,” Kevin praised and his hand dragged like molasses from where it rested on his stomach and Neil held his breath. He felt like he was teetering on the edge of something that he couldn’t name and didn’t know how to ask for.

When Kevin stepped away from him, Neil felt strangely bereft. He locked onto Andrew’s gaze and nodded.

“Yeah, like that,” he repeated absently.

○ ○ ○ ○

Things changed after Andrew went off his meds. His absence left Neil floundering. He didn’t realize how heavily he had come to rely on Andrew, but without him Neil felt off kilter. Looking at Kevin, Neil knew he felt it too. In the days after Andrew’s departure, Kevin was frequently found glancing to the side, like he expected to see Andrew’s manic slice of a grin beside him. They both weren’t sure how to proceed without Andrew’s protection draped like a blanket around them. A week after Andrew left for Easthaven, Kevin appeared in Neil’s doorway.

“We need to get back to practicing,” Kevin said gravely. His face was fighting to stay stoic but Neil could see the slightest twitch to Kevin’s playing hand. He clearly didn’t relish venturing out, but not even threat of death could keep Kevin away from the court for long.

“Okay,” Neil agreed and the two slipped out into the night. They were silent on the ride to the stadium and silent as they changed out. But as they stepped foot on the court, Kevin began barking orders like a drill sergeant. He pushed Neil through the drills at a punishing pace, no mercy.

Neil’s world altered in a collision. As Neil fought to get around Kevin, his gaze slid out into the stands. For just a moment, his eyes sought out the familiar plume of smoke that always rose above Andrew like a house on fire. Kevin took advantage of Neil’s distraction by slamming him hard up against the wall.

“Fuck,” Neil gasped. He struggled halfheartedly as Kevin’s weight kept him pinned to the plexiglass.

“What the fuck was that?” Kevin snarled. His hands fisted into Neil’s jersey to tug him closer. “You took your eyes off your opponent! If this had been a game, you would have lost us possession of the ball.”

“Calm down, Kevin, it was a mistake,” Neil snapped back. His hands went up to unstrap his helmet but Kevin batted them away. Neil’s eyes narrowed.

“We can’t afford to make mistakes if we want to make it to the playoffs! Andrew is gone, we have to play harder to make up for his absence. If you continue to play like a child, there’s no point in trying to teach you.”

“Fuck you,” Neil said, bristling like a cat.

“No thanks, I don’t fuck losers,” Kevin bit back. Neil’s breath hitched. He was suddenly hyper aware of where they touched. The tips of their toes, the press of their thighs, the hands on his chest, a constellation of contact points. He was a molecular meteor shower. There was a supernova occurring in his rib cage.

“Yeah?” Neil asked, his mouth dry. He watched Kevin’s pupils grow to black holes.

“That’s right,” Kevin murmured but his fingers still slid up to rest against Neil’s throat. Neil swallowed reflexively, felt Kevin’s thumb rise and fall with the throb of his Adam’s apple. Kevin pressed in closer and Neil let his eyes flutter shut.

“Take your helmet off,” Kevin said lowly. Neil’s fingers were suddenly newborn foals, clumsy and shaky as they undid the straps. Kevin smoothly followed him and then they were face to face. Kevin’s gaze was searing and Neil was scorched earth.

Kevin’s fingers traveled from his throat to rest the pad of his thumb against Neil’s lower lip. “Can I?” he asked, and Neil wanted Kevin to swallow him whole.

“Yeah.”

Kevin kissed like he played: brutal and sure and fervent. Kevin only ever knew how to do things with a burning passion and he applied this concept to Neil’s mouth. His hand was still clutching Neil’s face and he used it to gently pry Neil’s lips apart and then- _oh_. Kevin’s tongue was licking into his mouth and Neil let out a whine. Kevin pulled back at the sound.

“Fuck,” he hissed and then his hands found the back of Neil’s thighs and he lifted him up. Reflexively, Neil wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist. He could feel Kevin, hot and hard, pressed against him. Panting, his head fell back against the wall.

“Fuck,” he echoed back hoarsely.

Kevin used his hand to again to direct Neil’s face back to his own and they kissed, sloppy and dirty and devouring. This, Neil thought, could be a problem. This was the danger his mother had warned him about; this was a natural disaster of a kiss. Something that threatened to raze him. Neil thought he would not mind becoming a ruination if this was what caused it.

“What do you want, baby?” Kevin whispered, voice teetering the edge of being completely wrecked.

“I dont…I’ve never…,” Neil fumbled for words, overwhelmed and wanting and not sure what he even _wanted_.

“Never?” Kevin’s eyes were a forest in the night, verdure licked dark. Neil shook his head mutely.

Kevin kissed him again, and they lost a few minutes before Kevin pulled back enough to breathe “Do you trust me?”

Trust was a foreign language Neil had never mastered. Were consonants and vowels his mouth could shape but could never properly speak. But that wasn’t quite true now was it? Neil had trusted Kevin with his game, had trusted Andrew with his life, had put his tentative faith in these two broken boys. Still, this was a line he wasn’t sure he could cross.

Neil took a deep breath and then stepped over the cliff’s edge. “Yes.”

Kevin’s lip curled up in response and he whispered lowly, “Good boy.” At the praise, Neil’s cheeks were cherry blossoms in bloom. His skin was at a fever pitch.

“Kev-” he said helplessly and Kevin’s smirk was a dirty promise.

“You like when I call you that?” Kevin purred as his hand began to slowly skate from his chest down, down, _down_. He paused at the waistband and cocked his eyebrow at Neil in question.

“Yes,” Neil said and then Kevin’s fingers wrapped around him where he was hot and aching. He moaned at the slow drag of Kevin’s hand and then quickly swallowed the sounds back down.

“No, baby, I want to hear you,” Kevin ordered and the command prompted another broken groan from Neil. His hips jerked into the tight clutch Kevin had around him and he let out small whimpers. 

“Yeah, fuck, that’s it pretty boy,” Kevin murmured and Neil practically sobbed at the endearment. This was too much and not enough and so good it hurt.

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin,” Neil keened it like a chant, a plea, a prayer.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Kevin promised. He used the pad of his thumb to swipe the head of Neil’s cock, smearing his precome around and everything become slicker, better. He was lost to desire, was found in the nirvana of Kevin’s body on his.

Neil was close, so close. His eyes met Kevin’s blazing stare and he felt himself start to catch fire. Once again, he couldn’t help but to glance over to the stands, looking for Andrew, knowing he would not be found. But the very thought, that Andrew could be there, watching them with that calculating look in his eyes, turned Neil into an inferno. He came with a gasp, eyes rolling like dice and tattooing his fingerprints into Kevin’s biceps as he rode wave after wave of pleasure.

Coming back down to earth was difficult. Neil’s mind still clouded with lust, felt the gravity of the situation push him back into the confines of his skin. Dazedly, he met Kevin’s stare.

“That was….” Again, Neil failed to find words.

“Was it good?” Kevin’s raspy voice sent a shiver down his spine.

“Yeah. Fuck Kev,” Neil cursed and then he was the one to pull Kevin’s mouth back to his. If his kiss trembled, Kevin didn’t comment on it.

Eventually, Kevin pulled back and pulled his hands from Neil’s shorts as well. Neil flushed when he saw Kevin’s hand covered in his release. It was then that he felt Kevin, hard against his hip. Neil glanced down and Kevin, noting Neil’s distraction, looked down too.

“Oh…do you mind if I take care of this?” Kevin asked, gesturing to where he was tenting in his shorts.

Neil licked his lips. “Actually…can I do it?”

Kevin paused and then nodded furiously. “Yeah, fuck baby, of course.”

“I don’t…show me what you like?” Neil requested, tone lilting up in question.

There was that smile of Kevin’s, gracing his face like a cold sunrise. The smile he hid from the press, that was too brittle and forbidding to be anything but broken.

“Push my shorts down,” Kevin instructed. With a bit of shuffling and maneuvering—because Kevin was _still_ holding him up against the wall and Neil was going to need to revisit Kevin’s strength and stamina at a later date—they managed to tug Kevin’s shorts and boxers down to mid-thigh.

And, yeah, there was Kevin’s dick. It was long and hard, violent red at the tip. It curved up, slapped wetly against Kevin’s abdomen. And then…Kevin wrapped his hand, still covered in Neil’s come, around himself. Neil moaned like he was the one being touched.

“Jesus,” he breathed out and then covered Kevin’s hand with his own. Together they stroked up and down Kevin’s length and Neil watched, fascinated.

After a few minutes Kevin removed his hand and when Neil went to follow, Kevin locked onto his wrist.

“No, you keep going…I said I was going to show you what to do. Do you still want that, pretty boy?” His words were taunt and a dare and Neil couldn’t resist. 

“Show me,” Neil demanded, voice like gravel and he took note of how it seemed to send a shudder through Kevin’s frame.

“I like it slow,” Kevin dictated and Neil let his hand move like syrup around Kevin’s cock.

There was a glint to Kevin’s eye as he stared at Neil. “And I like it _tight_.”

“Fuck,” Neil whimpered. He let his grip go vice-like and continued his ministrations of Kevin, whose hips leisurely fucked into the cradle of Neil’s palm.

“Squeeze the head.”

“Twist your hand a little, yeah like that.”

“Rub the vein right—fuck, yeah, do that again.”

“Fuck pretty boy, you’re doing so well, _fuck_!”

Kevin’s pace began to quicken and with every thrust, Neil was jolted higher up against the wall. Kevin was close and Neil was half hard and ready to combust. And then Kevin was curling his fingers into the strands of Neil’s hair and tugging him into a kiss that was all animal ferocity. Kevin let out a moan and his kiss was all open mouthed as he came, Neil stroking him through it. They were both panting, Neil could feel Kevin’s arms trembling from holding him up for so long.

Taking one last rattling breath, Kevin broke away and let his eyes search Neil’s face before he said, “Your mouth looks good like that.”

“Like what?”

Kevin’s grip on Neil tightened slightly and his voice was rough. “Like it’s been fucked.”

Slowly, a grin unfurled on Neil’s face. It was not his father’s cleaver smile, but entirely his own. Still sharp as a blade, but a certain coyness lingered in the corner of his lip. He met Kevin’s heady gaze and said, “Guess we’ll have to make that happen sometime.” Kevin matched his vicious grin and then finally let Neil down.

Neil let the wall prop him up and then stared directly at Kevin as he held up the hand covered in their combined come, and licked his palm clean. Kevin swore loudly.

“You’re gonna fucking ruin me, baby,” he reckoned but he didn’t sound too upset about that. They both straightened their clothes and picked up their helmets, leaving the court behind them. Right before they entered the locker room, Neil nudged Kevin.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Neil smirked up at him. “You still gonna teach me every night?”

Kevin replied by pushing him up against the wall, kissed him sloppy, and murmured low in his ear, “Every goddamn night, sweetheart.”


End file.
